Articles adapted to generate special effects, such as musical melodies or visible lights, can be useful for amusement purposes. For instance, drinking straws adapted to produce audible sounds and/or lights in response to liquid flow therethrough can enhance amusement at social gatherings, especially at birthday parties for children. While various drinking straws have been developed to generate special effects (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,122,959, 3,332,622, 3,398,624, 4,121,835, 4,252,273 and 4,631,715), none of them are adapted to produce electronically generated audible sounds and/or visible lights in response to liquid flow therethrough. Accordingly, there is a need for a drinking straw adapted to produce such audible sounds and/or visible lights.